bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Hanu
Hanu is a Ko-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui. Biography Hanu started out on Metru Nui, eventually choosing to fight in the Metru Nui Civil War. ''Through My Own Eyes Hanu fought for Ko-Metru during the war, eventually fighting alongside Qas and the Soldaat to reclaim his home in battle. He watched Qas die, and then gave his expertise to the Soldaat before entering battle. He escaped the losing battle alive, and later moved onto Doppel Nui, joining the Doppel Nui Guard, and is believed to have previously been a part of Epee's secret police. Double: Crime and the City Hanu departed Doppel Nui and headed towards Xia for an unknown purpose. He later helped to collect information on the Meiu deaths and Ezim for the Doppel Nui Guard. Double: The Final Game Upon his return to Doppel Nui, he left the police force and joined Linke when offered a position in his new freelance agency. Hanu, after having been away for so long, decided to do something new. He brought his weapon's expertise to the table as his specialty in the agency. After around two months, there was an explosion at a gallery. He attempted to help Allesendro with the nature of the explosive, but wasn't successful. When he, Cenrik, and Gahla learned that it was likely the work of the [[Joker|"Joker"]], they were all shocked, and headed to help Allesendro, despite knowing it would do no good. Allesendro continued to study at the shop with Hanu's help. The two spoke during the work, with Hanu saying it was hopeless, since it had all been done before. Allesendro told him that the Matoran Civil War should have helped him, but Hanu shot back that he would like to forget about that, and that he isn't good with explosives. Hanu and the others soon met with Derr when a Ga-Matoran was trapped next to a pillar, surrounded by razor wires. As they tried to find someone to go inside to help her out, Gahla rushed off and got the permission from a Matoran to pump his personal pond to use a high-pressure water stream to cut the wires down. Hanu and Allesendro argued over who would enter, but it ended up going to Allesendro, who had a sturdier body from his explosive works, despite Hanu's argument that he was a soldier with a more careful step. When Allesendro got the Matoran out, Gahla finished cutting the wires, and Cenrik spoke to Derr about the situation. Allesendro disarmed a bomb on his way out, but stopped, having stepped on a mine. He told the others to get Hanu to help, who gave what input he could, claiming that there was no way out, based on the type of mine that it was. He had come in contact with similar mines on Xia during his time there, as well as during the war. Cenrik demanded help, but Hanu could give none. Cenrik wasn't going to give up on his friend. He did all he could, thought of using the Toa's powers, offsetting weight with water, and other potential ideas. He started giving orders to the others to help him, but they ignored him, not wanting to see more deaths than they had to. Cenrik was about to rush off to get the water himself when he heard the explosion. He fell to his knees and screamed for Allesendro, the others looked down, but Hanu simply walked away without emotion. Linke, Recht, and Hanu returned to the shop. The duo tried to get Hanu to take Allesendro's place as the explosives expert, and started him on the right direction, before sending him to the Doppel Nui Police Station for help with learning about disarming bombs. Hanu returned to the station to work with the police proper during the rest of the investigation into the ''"Joker". When the case ended, and Linke and Recht were dead, he rejoined the Doppel Nui Guard. Abilities & Traits Hanu is a calm, collected Matoran who was formerly a soldier. He is by-the-book and a warrior by nature. He has a very high collection of knowledge involving weaponry due to his time on Xia and having served in the Matoran Civil War. He is very stoic, showing no compassion when a comrade dies, though, arguably his lack of emotion was from his already telling them the answer that awaited. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Mentioned Only) *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Military Category:Koji